1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind vane device, more particularly to a large-sized wind vane device with DIY structure that is easy in assembling/disassembling and transportation thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a Taiwanese Patent No. M244449 entitled “Improved Device for a Wind Vane with Pattern”, as shown in FIG. 10, mainly comprises: a base (11′); a round tube (12′) supported at the center of the upper side of the base (11′), an orientation indicating plate (13′) being provided at the outside of the upper end of the round tube (12′), a plug having a V-shape recess being inserted in the inside at the top end of the orientation indicating plate (13′); a main shaft (14′),the lower end of which is acute, which is positioned in the V-shape recess to swivel; a disk (15′), the center of which is fixed on the top of the main shaft (14′) by a bow-shape support (16′); a cup set (17′), which is rotatably supported through a shaft at a fixed point on the disk face of the disk (15′); and a weathercock with pattern design (18′) attached to the upper end of the bow-shape support (16′).
The structure disclosed in the above patent of is suitable for a compact structure with the elements fixed by weld, and will not induce any trouble in transportation and installation after manufacturing in factory. However, as to a large-sized wind vane device, for example the wind vane device for observing the exhaust gas emission at factory site, or the wind vane device for collecting meteorological data, especially the large-sized wind vane device with a height over 3 meters, the volume of the device is too huge so that the transportation and installation suffers from lots of difficulty, time-consuming and arduous. It is, to some extent, unsatisfactory in use, therefore improvement thereof is expected. The inventor of the present invention, considering that the components in the large-sized wind vane device should have a DIY structure of easiness in assembling/disassembling, and of detachable capability to cause downsizing for easy transportation.